NaruSaku I Love You
by Angie Uzumaki
Summary: Come on, we all need a little NaruSaku in our lives right? This is just a collection of cute moments and drabbles in Naruto and Sakura's lives because admit it: NaruSaku is just too cute.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Chocolate**

Sakura was stressed. It was winter and winter always comes with a bad outbreak of the cold. Ninjas are always running in and out of the village to accomplish missions during the cold icy winter so it's no wonder that some shinobi and villagers get the cold. This year however has been the worst. There were just so many people with the cold that there was hardly time to take a break! Sakura was working from one patient to the next, making sure that they're fevers aren't too high or that their cough isn't too bad and she was exhausted!

Sakura sat in her office taking a break. She craved something. Something that might give her energy. Could it be a ninja pill? She took one from her bag and gave it a go. Blegh! That wasn't it! Sakura coughed trying to get the nasty flavor out of her mouth. She really needed to update her recipe on those pills to make them edible. She didn't know how Naruto could actually manage to swallow them! She sighed and slouched on her desk

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura groaned as she heard a certain blond shinobi say her name in a singing voice and knocked on her door.

"Ugh alright what is it? You may come in." Naruto came in the room and jumped back. _Egh Sakura-chan looks scary! _Naruto looked at the chocolate bar he was eating. _Maybe this might cheer her up. _

"Sakura-chan you look stressed here have half of my chocolate." Sakura brightened up at the thought but was hesitant.

"But it's yours." Naruto laughed. "Seriously Sakura-chan have it." Sakura shook her head. It was his chocolate so she decided to be stubborn about it.

"Well you probably already bit it hmph"

"Sakura-chan, even IF I did bite its no different from kissing." Sakura looked at Naruto. Sometimes he was just so cute which was one of the reasons why she feel in love with him. She walked over to Naruto and instead of grabbing the chocolate she kissed him.

Naruto blushed and was a bit surprised because he didn't expect that. "Sa...Sakura-chan why?" This time instead of a kiss Sakura bopped him on the head. "Baka! You said it was no different from kissing right?" Naruto giggled. "Hey what's so funny!" "Nah it's nothing it's just that, did my kiss taste like chocolate?" Sakura had to admit his lips did taste like chocolate. "Yes you Baka, even better."

**I Hope You Like it! NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO Love is so cute between these two won't you agree? ;)**


	2. Rain

Naruto looked out the window. The sky was so blue and clear and the sun was shining like mad. It was a perfect day to go and take a hike or maybe a nice trip to the beach would be nice. Naruto smiled to himself. _Alright it's time to go take Sakura-chan on a trip! _

"Sakura-chaaan! How would you like a trip to the beach?" Sakura was laying on the couch watching TV and heard Naruto's offer. He obviously hadn't seen the forecast for today. "You Baka it's going to rain this afternoon." Naruto stood puzzled. The sky was perfectly clear with no clouds. How can it rain? "Sakura-chan have you seen the sky? Come on you can't tell me it's going to rain. I'm not that stupid." Sakura sighed. _That idiot is he serious? _"Unfortunately you are stupid because you haven't seen the forecast yet."

Naruto didn't believe her still even though in the end Sakura was always right.

"Sakura-chan how can you believe those forecasts? They are always wrong. Last time they said there was going to be a storm and there wasn't. It was just a sprinkle of rain." Sakura sighed once again. She was too lazy to argue so she just let him do what ever he wanted. "Fine do whatever you want but I'm telling you it's going to rain."

**3 hours later...**

Once again Sakura was right. It was pouring like crazy. Now it was Naruto's turn to be bored. "Sakura-chan there nothing on TVVVV!" Sakura looked over to Naruto. She couldn't stand seeing him bored and lifeless. It broke her heart. However she never admitted that to anyone. That was her own little secret. Looking out the window her brain hatched an idea.

"Ok I'm tired of your whining Naruto. Let's go." Naruto looked up and groaned. "But where? It's POURING outside!"

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Naruto that's not like you. I mean come on. A little rain won't hurt. Or is that too hard for you? Come on! Let's go!" Naruto was about to respond but Sakura took ahold of his hand and dragged him outside.

Naruto was shocked. The rain felt... It felt great! He laughed as it spilled on his face and trickled into his mouth. Sakura smiled. Now that was more like it. That was the Naruto she knew and he looked so cute when he was laughing and having fun.

"Naruto I know I have said this before but I just want to say it again. I love you." Naruto stopped and smiled. "I love you more." And soon they commenced into a battle of who's love was greater and ended with a kiss.

**2 days later...**

"ACHOO! Stupid rain I'm not doing that again," Sakura mumbled as she was sick in bed. "Well it was your idea," Naruto replied coughing. Thanks to Sakura's idea they were both sick in bed having the time of their lives in doors when the forecast predicted clear and sunny skies for the week.

**LOL nice going Sakura now you two are both sick! XD I wrote this chapter because I really miss some good old rain! It hasn't rained for a long time sadly. Anyways feel free to review and follow along! NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Ciao!**


End file.
